


Twisted Wonderland One-Shots and Shorts

by ashhhhksf



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Does Jade Leech is gay?, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malleus attempts to skate... eventually, Vil is lowkey cupid, also a swim team, bets are placed on food over games of chess, epel and ruggie shenanigans, floyd is also playing cupid for his brother, jack swears a lot oops?, lilia's a loudass, malleus watches anime, my OCs dont know how to exist lmao, ruggie hates learning, silver hates lucias, snakes..., vil is that one friend we all need, will update tags eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhhhksf/pseuds/ashhhhksf
Summary: Just a bunch of cute little one shots and short stories of the twisted wonderland boys, their teachers and my OCs! (OCs will be briefly introduced lol)
Relationships: Epel Fermier/Ruggie Bucchi, Idia Shroud/OC, Jade Leech/OC, Leona Kingscholar/OC, Malleus Draconia/OC, Vil Schoenheit/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Just a quick introduction to my OCs and a small disclaimer! (You can check out their photos on my [Tumblr](https://gremmy-lein.tumblr.com/post/189580717757/so-like-i-finally-finished-creating-my-group-of) lol)

**Pansirone du Motier**

_"Vil!? Where the hell are you bringing me!?"_

A very fashion oriented person, she enjoys in revamping her uniform in anyway possible- typically going from the indigo robes to a suit jacket and skirt of the same colour. You can usually find her with Vil in the Pomefiore common room helping each other with experimenting on makeup and clothing decisions.

**Lucias** **Wynhether**

_"You know, I don't think I like you. Get out."_

Amazing at keeping the peace between people who are typically fighting with one another. He’s a very wholesome person, like over the top wholesome- bro I can’t even explain it. But anyways, he’s a very smart student, especially when it comes to any of Crewel’s classes.

**Arch Clairmont**

_"Bite me, short stuff, I dare you."_

As Riddle’s older cousin, he’s very protective and also has the dorm leader’s controlling/strict personality, just a tad more laid back. He often lends a hand to other students in the dorm, more specifically the first years and few transfers. He also has a sister in Heartslabyul, who for some reason hates him more than anything else. Still, he tries to take care of her to the best of his abilities.

**Florence Aubergine**

_"I swear I did not mean to say that, I'm so sorry."_

He’s somehow a hopeless romantic and a shameless flirter. His younger sister dislikes this aspect of him the most, so she doesn’t go to Night Raven just to keep from dealing with it. He is closest to Jade Leech out of all the people in the school, and harbours a crush on him. However, no one knows this except for himself.

**Jane Gray**

_"Oh no you don't! You're not bailing on me again!"_

Idia’s best friend, who constantly showers him in praise for creating Ortho, like dude, it’s actually sorta overbearing. Why’d I do this to him? ~~Cuz he deserves it.~~ Anyways, she’s a very caring and intelligent young woman, and always does her best to make sure everyone is happy and feels included at different events.

**Leah** **Weston**

_"How... What the hell are you doing in my room!?"_

A childishly mature member of the Scarabia dorm, she serves as a bridge between Jamil and Kalim when they get into the rare argument. And although she’s a very relationship oriented person, she’s never spoken a word about her family, the only knowledge anyone has is that she has an older sister in another dorm.

**Carrie Dyrewind**

_"I swear to God, Leona... I WILL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!"_

One of the few Savanaclaw students to not have animals ear or tail, she sticks out like a sore thumb. This didn’t stop her from swiftly befriending Leona in her first year at the school. She is a very playful person, and teases other students like Jack and Leona at any chance she gets.

**Katakin Perrault/ Professor** **Katakin**

_"Let's hope I don't turn another student into a frog..."_

The Department Head of Dark Arts, also teaches English for the few students that decide to take it. They’re the only other teacher that requests for students to address them by their first name. Katakin is very playful and connected with their students and cares for them greatly, constantly bringing them outside of the school for recreational activities. This may be because they’re still quite young, only two and a half years older than the third years. There are rumours floating around that they are like the protagonist and is from another universe, however they never address these rumours.


	2. The Discourse of Lucias and Panisrone's Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil, Leona and Malleus are confused about the relationship of their friends, turns out Lilia and Silver have the answer.

The two weren’t being very secretive of anything. The lingering touch of Lucias’ hand on Pansirone’s shoulder, the constant meet ups in and out of school. But no one really said anything about it. Sure, there was speculation, it was a quickly spreading rumour at Night Ravens- just like every other rumour they had. Students were just _dying_ to know the truth, and still, everyone kept their mouth shut tight in fear of being incorrect. 

Today, Malleus, Leona and Vil sat in the Diasomnia common room, their sights set on figuring out what was really going on between their two friends. They would’ve told them if they were dating, right? Right???

Just as the three came to a conclusion of ‘they’re just really, _really_ good friends’ like any other smart person would, Lilia Vanrouge of all the fucking people possible, came crashing in. He was laughing- so hard that Malleus was actually concerned for him- and his laugh kept on pitching higher and higher as he found his way to a seat by the fireplace. Vil rose a questioning eyebrow as Malleus watched his friend basically laugh himself to death.

The door slammed open, and Silver entered next, anger written all over his face- even at the tip of his nose.

“What the hell…?” Vil muttered, pulling at the strands of hair that fell over his tiara and into his line of sight. He watched as Silver took a seat besides Lilia, fumes of anger radiating off his person as Lilia continued to laugh like dying walrus.

“What’s going on here?” Malleus asked them, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Pfft-” Lilia stifled his laughter, doubling over with an arm cradling his stomach, “Silver’s crush has been wrecked! Wrecked I tell you!”

Silver’s crush? 

The fairy frowned, his black lips forming a frown as he finally realized what Lilia meant. Silver only ever crushed on one person in the entire school, the one and only Pansirone du Motier. The woman at the center of the rumours flying around the school like annoying mosquitoes, biting at the least expected moment. So that meant…

“Pansy and Lucias are actually dating!?” Vil exclaimed, his purple eyes going wide with disbelief. He didn’t know why he couldn’t believe the news- probably because Pansirone was always going on and on about how annoying Lucias would get during their potions class- but there was literal evidence. There was Pansirone constantly bringing food to the other third year, their regular meetups in the library after school hours and that god damn look in her eyes whenever she saw him in the hall. And now confirmation? From Lilia and Silver???

“Silver walked in on them making out,” Lilia guffawed, his laughter still not under control, “You should’ve seen the look on his face! I swear he was about to fucking _cry_!”

“I was not!” Silver retorted, clenching his fists to keep himself from beating the shit out of the third year.

Lilia snickered, finally beginning to sound like normal (whatever the hell that was in Lilia’s books at least) and began to relentlessly tease the younger boy, “It’s okay to cry, Silver! Everyone has feelings, Pansirone just doesn’t feel the same about yo-”

“Lilia, that’s enough.” Malleus turned to Silver, “Are you certain it was Lucias?”

He grimaced, “Who else in the school has those stupid marks underneath their eyes!?”

Malleus sighed. There was no denying it, that was Lucias for sure. No one else at Night Ravens had a mark anything like Lucias’, it was his one discerning feature.

“Then I guess the mystery is solved,” Leona sighed dramatically, “That curiosity was killing me!”

Vil’s lips twitched into a grin, “They do say curiosity killed the cat…”

He glared at the man, “Not funny.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruggie and Epel ditch their math tutoring session with Carrie to hang out.  
> Carrie and Jack go on a manhunt for them.

Unimpressed. That’s what Carrie was. She had a tutoring session with Ruggie and Epel for one of the worst subjects possible- math. (It was somehow her best but we don’t question intelligence in this household). That tutoring session was scheduled to start nearly an hour ago. Her _students_ had yet to arrive. She pursed her lips. They must’ve bailed. 

Her suspicions were proved correct when Jack entered the library, searching for the older boy. (Because Leona was looking for him, but that was questionable…) She shrugged when asked if she knew about his whereabouts, her lips curling into a smug grin when he said, “I swear… if he’s with Epel again…”

Tapping her pen against the tabletop she replied, “They’re both supposed to be here right now… But you know those two… I wonder how Epel’s grade even stays above the school average.”

He frowned, “Fucking-”

“Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Manly, why don’t you join me in searching for those troublemakers? Ruggie wronged me too, you know?” she offered, her eyes shining in the library light.

“What’d he do to you?” he asked, watching as she collected her textbook and stuffed them into her shoulder bag.

She hummed, “Let’s just say I’m supposed to be teaching him how to properly use the quadratic formula right now.”

He snorted, and began to make his way to the exit, with her trailing behind him silently. 

-

The pair spent nearly the entire looking for Ruggie, almost staying out past the curfew by accident. When they returned, they ignored the confused look their dorm leader gave them.

“Do you guys know where Bucchi is?” he asked them, his green eyes glowing in annoyance.

Carrie pursed her lips and shook her head, “We were out looking for him and Epel…”

“Whatever those two are doing, wherever they are… they better not be doing anything stupid.” Jack grumbled, folding his arms over his chest as the door to the common room suddenly opened.

In came Ruggie, his shrill laughter giving little relief to the three other members. Both Leona and Carrie’s stances changed to match Jack’s, their eyes boring down on the boy as they waited for his laughter to stop.

When it did he smiled, "Did you guys wait up for me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

Jack clucked his tongue in annoyance and walked off, leaving Carrie and Leona to deal with the second year.

“Where the hell were you, Ruggie?”

He smiled, “My, my… Were you guys worried?”

Carrie frowned, “I was supposed to be tutoring you today.” 

His eyes widened, confusion just barely masking the bright sparkle in his eyes. He put on a pout, “I’m sorry, Carrie~” he sang, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he cast his eyes downwards, “I just forgot.”

She huffed, her arms falling limp at her sides as Ruggie tried to escape his scolding. 

“There’s no way you forgot,” she snapped, “You’re the one who asked for me to tutor you and Epel today. Seriously dude, you can’t just dip like that and expect me not to care! I’m not tutoring you again.”

Leona smiled a bit, barely even trying to hide his amusement. The boy sidled up to her side, pushing at her shoulder in an attempt to get her to forgive him, “C’mon, Carrie~”

“No.”

“I thought you’d know not to mess with her by now, Bucchi?” Leona said, prying him off the younger girl, “You made her mad, now you gotta deal with it.”

“Hmph. He’s got that right.”

Ruggie pouted again, scrunching his nose cutely when Leona messed up his hair before leaving him and Carrie to talk.

“Ruggie.” Carrie’s voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. “Look at me. Please.”

His green eyes met her silver ones, and he frowned, “Sorry… I know I asked you but… math is just ugh.”

She chuckled softly, “Why can’t I stay angry at you.”

“Because I’m cute~?”

“Not at all.”

Their eyes met again and they began to laugh.

“Seriously though, please don’t stop tutoring me Carrie. You’re the only person here that will willingly do it.”

“I’ll have to think about that, Bucchi.”

He smiled brightly, “Hey that’s not a no!”

“It’s not a yes either.”

“Oh- let me have some faith, Carrie!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sos so sos os osos os os ssoooooo sorry for posting this late lmao i was just really overwhelmed with all my english homoework this weekend ugh and high key no one cares but i feel like im lacking in my writing hahhhahahHAHAHHAHAHAH


	4. Jane Manages to Get Idia Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everything can be seen from the Heartslabyul dormitory tower,  
> more specifically the pumpkin patch at the edge of the woods

It was a rather bland day in the Heartslabyul dorm. For some reason, there was nearly complete silence from all the rooms- maybe because there was a multitude of tests scheduled soon, but even so, it was very uncharacteristic. Riddle and Trey sat together in the tower. It overlooked most of the area surrounding them. There was the woods, the town, the pumpkin patch… Lots of things that you could just stare at and almost accidentally tune out Riddle. Almost.

“... I don’t understand why all these tests and assignments are being crammed into our final week before the break. It makes zero sense and gives us students unneeded amounts of stress. It’s honestly overbe-” The dorm leader suddenly stops, his eyes narrowing at the third year, “Clover! Are you even listening to me!?”

He smiled softly to himself, his eyes soft as he stared out the open window from behind his glasses, “I’m trying.”

“Trying!?” Riddle exclaimed, “You aren’t even looking at me! What’s so interesting that- Oh. Is that Shroud?”

“Idia Shroud? The wallflower leader of Ignihyde? Yes, that’s him.” Trey calmly replied, watching as Idia sat with his back against a rather large pumpkin. Jane and Ortho were also with him, chasing each other through the patch.

“I never thought I’d see him out of his room again. Especially after that incident with Kingscholar.” Riddle pulled at his gloves a few times, making sure they were on properly before placing his chin in the palm of his hand, lazily watching the trio down below.

Trey chuckled, sparing Riddle a glance as Jane pulled Idia from his spot and made him join the fun.

“Perhaps Gray managed to work some of her magic on him.” 

The redhead snorted, his silver eyes flickering with interest in the girl. “Perhaps.”

-

It was nice knowing the pumpkin patch was free, especially considering the amount of students who had begun to take more breaks from studying seeing that their tests were slowly winding down for the holidays. With the vast emptiness and countless areas of shade, Jane decided that it would’ve been a nice spot for her to bring Idia and Ortho.

She smiled as Idia finally caught up to his brother, a small laugh leaving his lips when Ortho nearly screeched in surprise. Seeing happy made her feel relieved. She knew there was always a way to get him out of his room, to find a loophole in the system and change things to consider his social anxiety. 

“It’s nice getting outside every now and then, isn’t it?” Jane asked him. He pressed his lips together and shrugged, his golden eyes shining in the little sunlight. She chuckled and pushed him forward when she spotted Ortho running towards them, “Idia, run! Go!”

Their little game of tag continued until sunset, mainly because Idia finally gave up and snuck back to his room, but even Jane had begun to get tired. Ortho on the other hand…

“Do we have to go in now? I was having so much fun!”

Jane chuckled, patting his head affectionately, “Your big brother’s tired now… Ah! I know! Let’s go to his room and see how he’s doing.”

A few moments later, Jane was lying lazily on Idia’s bed, watching as he worked on a new program. Ortho had gotten bored and decided to roam around the dormitory, leaving the two in peace and quiet. She turned over on the bed, now lying on her stomach with her face buried in his pillows. She would’ve fallen asleep if it weren’t for Idia suddenly stopping typing away.

She turned her head, looking at him with one eye, “You okay, Shroud?”

He nodded and maneuvered his chair to face her, “I’m not trying to be mean but…” 

A smile graced her lips, and she pushed herself up off the bed, “It’s alright, I understand. I’ll head off to bed now!” 

As she opened the door, she heard a cough and a faint, “Thank you for today.”

Satisfied with herself, Jane skipped back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT UPDATING ON TIME PLS-
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed~! And you can check me out on Tumblr too bc I have zero friends there haHA (@gremmy-lein) 'til next time!!!!


	5. A Teacher's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul and Katakin are in the school’s cafe reviewing some recipes.  
> Azul suddenly asks them what’s the one thing they want the most.

Exams had finally come to a close and the Mostro Lounge had been the cause of most of Night Raven’s hallway “traffic” over the past few weeks. Students who weren’t holed up in their rooms studying were constantly meeting there, and the halls were filled with the scent of tea leaves, freshly baked cookies and pastries. Is was like Heaven in the midst of an academic Hell.

Tonight, Azul sat in his “office”, going over and tweaking a few his recipes with the help of his Dark Arts teacher- Professor Katakin. The teacher was constantly over his shoulder when it came to the baked goods in the cafe, always making sure each student that was enrolled in the school could get a taste of their star baker’s otherworldly pastries and goodies. 

There were a number of things he wanted to try sooner rather than later, more specifically those puff pastries in the town square bakery… But Katakin had different plans.

“I think it’s best that we focus on making the recipes you currently have even better,” they drawled, their sharp, gloved nails tapping against his oak wood desk. He hummed, pen scratching against the paper as he fixed the proportions of his muffin recipe. “However, you are the manager. I’m simply a supervisor.”

He smiled at that, finishing off the blood orange tart recipe and signing the bottom with his name.

After a while, Katakin said, their voice laced with sarcasm and a dash of praise, “You know, Azul, you are one of the kindest students I’ve met here. Always thinking of your fellow schoolmates. How have those deals you always seek out been doing?”

Taking off his hat, he shrugged. “It is only in my nature to help those poor, unfortunate souls~” he sang, capping the pen with a flourish.

They chuckled, their eyes suddenly catching an intriguing name scrawled among the recipes, “Oh! That sounds like a tasty one, I’ll have to drop by the cafe soon!” 

“Professor, I don’t typically take requests from teachers but… is there anything you would like? As in, the one thing you want the most?”

Katakin’s lips curled into a cruel grin, they knew the boy possibly had ulterior motives to asking them this question. It either had something to do with the cafe, or his assignments, and they doubted it was the latter. But, who were they to deny one of their favourite students an answer? Especially one as talented and calculated as Azul. They shrugged, resting their chin in the palm of their hand. 

“Now that you ask, Ashengrotto, I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about that much…” Their lips pursed together in an unimpressed fashion, sitting up straight as Azul patiently waited for their answer. “However…”

His eyebrows rose. Katakin was a lot like the Headmaster, no one knew anything about them. Yet here he was, about to learn a quite valuable piece of information straight from the source.

“I don’t believe you could make it happen, lest you’re that talented in the Dark Arts.”

Azul huffed, his silver eyes narrowing in annoyance, “Are you questioning my abilities, Professor?”

“No, I am only undermining the fact that I know you cannot fulfill my request.”

“I don’t even know the request yet, so how would you be able to tell?”

They hummed, black eyes shimmering in the light. Losing themselves in their thoughts, they mumbled, “Well then, Ashengrotto, are you by any chance well versed in necromancy?”

He froze in the midst of reworking another recipe, leaving the word ‘sugar’ half written. He looked up with wide eyes, “Why in the world would-”

“I had a sister,” Katakin interrupted, unblinking as they met Azul’s conflicted gaze. Their face showed no sign of emotion as they spoke, “She was the absolute definition of a  _ princess _ , and we parted ways when I came here. Have not seen her since, no I haven’t. My, she might even be dead! How unfortunate for a person like me, so alone in this upside down world.”

That, he did not know how to respond to. For a few moments, he just stared at his professor’s teary eyes, trying to find the right words for the situation. There was no way Katakin actually meant to tell him that.

“I’ve confused you,” they mused, blinking away their tears with a soft smile, “I shouldn’t have said anything. My apologies, Ashengrotto.”

He shook his head, “It’s alright, Professor. After all, we all have our needs and wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya its been like a month and a half hows life


End file.
